Breaking the Ice
by ThaleaiAndMelpomene
Summary: Normally she would have sent him across the room for something like this but if she was going to get anywhere she was going to have to play nice. "Uh Raven, are you alright?" Beast boy asked. She tried to smile the friendliest smile she could. Too bad it looked more like ice breaking.
1. Chapter 1

**I own some cool socks, a zebra print blanket, and a Batman T-shirt but no Teen Titans, sorry.**

She had gone through all the possible outcomes if she were to proceed through with her plans. She was now currently studying her subject over the binding of her book she held in her hands. Everything seemed normal. Cyborg and him where sitting on the couch shoving, hollering, and smack talking over a game they were playing. It seemed to be a racing game or else something stupid like that. She adverted her eyes back to the pages of her tome, still listening to the loud boys. Over the past few weeks Raven had become interested in a certain green shape shifter. She had looked at all of his positive and negative attributes and deemed him acceptable. The only thing left to do was to plan her strategy.

This would be considerably harder seeing as she had never been on a date or asked anyone out before. Heck the only "romantic" experience she had had been with a deceitful dragon the wanted to burn everything to the ground and eat people, that had went over _so well_. Being one of only two girls living in the tower didn't leave her with many gal- pals to get love advice from. _"I could always talk to Starfire,"_ she guessed. Then again Starfire didn't have much experience with earth boys either. She would most likely some sing Tamaranian song of love and try to get her to "partake in the gossiping". That was the better out of the two outcomes that was floating around Raven's head, the other involved a makeover. Raven shuddered at the very thought of letting someone dress her up like some kind of Barbie doll. No, she would have to think of something else.

With a sigh Raven sat down her book and headed to the kitchen. Maybe some tea will help her clear her mind and think of something. After she had put a kettle of water on the stove she leaned against the near counter and let her mind wonder. She thought about her and Beast boy's relationship as teammates. How they really didn't have anything in common. How they didn't spend any real time together. How when they did it usually ended in an argument. Given all of this it would seem bazaar and out of nowhere if she were to ask him out right now. She would have to _at least_ be nice to him before she asked him out.

Her train of thought was broken by the whistling of the kettle. Raven turned around to the stove and poured her tea into her mug. She blew on it in an attempt to cool down the steaming liquid but knew it would take a few minutes before she would be able to drink it. She carefully made her way back into the common room. Making sure not to jostle the mug to or the hot tea would spill.

She had finally made it back to the spot on the couch where she had left tome when it happened.

"Woo, I beat your shiny metal butt Tin man!" Beast boy shouted.

"Yuck it up all you want grass stain, I bet you can't do it again." Cyborg said as he watched his friend doing the cabbage patch while standing on top of the couch.

Broken from his merriment Beast boy jumped down from the couch and swung controller toward the half metal man. "Oh yeah bumper butt, you're on," he retaliated. Much to his ignorance and possible demise he had knocked Raven's _hot_ cup of tea on her and her book. However it did not go unnoticed by Cyborg as stared at his poor friend. Not quite getting what would make his best buddy so silent Beast boy waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello Cyborg, what's up? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Cyborg replied back simply by pointing behind the green boy. Beast boy fallowed the metal finger and saw a tea soaked Raven. The boy noticeable pale at the site, "Oh my god, Raven I am so sorry. I clean it up," said Beast boy. He took some of her cloak and began trying to dab away the wet spot on her chest. Upon further inspection he noticed it had also gotten on her book. He quickly picked up the old tome and scrubbed it vigorously. The whole time Raven stood there, her face as blank as ever.

The silence from his darker comrade was starting to get to him. "Uh Raven, are you alright?" he asked. Normally she would have sent him across the room for this but if she was going to get anywhere she had to play nice and that met not send the imp flying. With all the strength she could muster she tried to smile the friendliest smiles could, too bad it looked more like ice breaking. Through gritted teeth she replied, "Yes Beast boy everything is fine."

Yes Raven could already tell this was going to be very, very hard.

**Hello everyone, I'm ThaleaiAndMelpomene or TAM for short. Sorry that this chapter was so short but this idea had been rattling in my brain forever**_._ **I'll be sure to update shortly and if you would be so kind as to R&amp;R that would be much appieciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there lovelies. I hope I didn't keep you waiting and I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes in the previous chapter. I'll try and keep that to a minimum. Anyways, I guess it's on with the show.**

**I use to own Teen Titans, then I woke up and the dream was over.**

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of still being alive, Beast boy plopped back down on the couch. Raven had left a little while ago after him staring blankly got to be too much for her nerves. Beast boy turned to his friend who wore the same shocked face as him. "Dude did you see that?" Beast boy said in a hushed tone. "Yeah I was sure she would have flung you across the bay for using her cloak as a dish rag," Cyborg responded.

Beast boy ran through the scene in his head. He had jumped on the couch and gloated obnoxiously about his win. That was worth a flick to the head with her dark magic or at the very least a snide remark. Then he had knocked over her tea. That usually got him an atomic wedgey, a meeting with the wall if it got on one of her precious books. He didn't even want to think about what kind of punishment he would have gotten for touching her _chest_.

But that was just it, she didn't punished him. She didn't do anything. She didn't glare at him, or scold him, or send him half way to Metropolis. She just stood there. That was more frightening the anything he could have thought of.

"Cy, don't you think it's weird that she didn't do _anything!_" Beast boy screeched while tugging at the side of his head.

"Dude, calm down I'm sure she is just tired of flinging you around every day. You're going to go bald if you keep pulling at your hair like that," Cyborg said offhandedly.

"No, I don't think you get it. She even smiled at me. Raven doesn't do smiles," Beast boy put his arms down and groaned at his lack of understanding.

"It looked more like she was trying not to kill you to me," Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Your right it did look like she wanted to kill me. Oh my god, she IS going to kill me!" by this time Beast boy's imagination had already runaway with him. He could already picture the half-demon standing over him. He could just see the toothy sadistic smile on her face as she watched him dangle off the edge of a portal, begging for her forgiveness. The shadow's of awaiting monsters tugging at his legs. He was going to lose his grip and fall into the pits of the underworld

"Beast boy."

No. he was too young to die. He couldn't die yet, he hadn't even kissed a girl.

"Beast boy!"

"Ah, I said I was sorry!" Beast boy yelled covering his head.

"Man, you seriously need to chill. You're getting worked up over nothing. I bet Raven just needed to go meditate or something. Now sit down so I can whoop your sorry butt at Turbo Racers 4," Cyborg challenged holding out the changeling's controller his face. Maybe he was right, maybe he was overreacting. Beast boy sat back and relaxed on their oddly shaped couch and raced his best friend.

* * *

Raven had walked to her room to change. _"Well that could have gone better,"_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. After her attempt at friendliness all he did was stand there and looked at her like a gapping fish. She wasn't sure how he was supposed to react but that certainly wasn't it. When she had finally reached her door her burns began to cool. She knew that when she took her clothes off there would be a bright red mark greeting her. Thoughts of Beast boy desperately trying to get rid of the stain on her chest flooded her mind. It was good that her hood kept her face in shadow otherwise someone would see her blushing red.

Raven punched in her security code and slipped into the dark comfort that was her room. She through her cloak, that Beast boy had so kindly use as a dish towel, into her hamper; she then proceeded to slowly peel off her leotard from her tea burned chest. He was lucky she chose today to start acting kinder to him; otherwise she would have sent him to the bottom of the bay. Raven hissed as the fabric peeled over a particularly tender spot. Sure she could heal it and she would be as good as new, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to get hurt. She tossed the leotard to join her cloak in the hamper.

After healing herself and getting redress Raven went over to her desk. It wasn't so much a work space as it was a place to keep the books that couldn't fit in her already full bookshelf. Still there were some pens and a stack of paper she could use. If she wanted to obtain her objective she needed to get organized. She also probably needed to meditate but that could wait 'til later.

She sat there with a pen in hand and began to think. What did she know about Beast boy?

Well for one thing he liked video games. He also had a thing for bad cheesy sci-fi movies. He was a Titan. He loved breakfast food almost as much as Cyborg (though Beast boy preferred a little more tofu in his diet as oppose to his carnivorous friend) He was obnoxious, impulsive, and simple minded, childish; caring, instinctive, strong willed, loyal, and she had to admit, he was attractive. Raven shook her after getting a little off track and presumed her analysis. If she remembered correctly the guy had a thing for Japanese comic books from their trip to Japan. She tried rattling her brain for some other kind of Intel, besides his need to tell asinine jokes but came up short.

She sat her pen down and looked at the sheet she had written. Wasn't bad for a quick brain storm, now all she had to do was find some way to apply it.

**Beep, beep!**

A red light flashed across the room at the sound of the blaring siren. Raven looked back at the notes she had written before getting up from the desk. _"Well, duty calls," _she thought as she headed toward the common room to find out what was going on.

* * *

Sometime they felt bad for Plasmas. The guy probably didn't ask to turn into a giant disgusting goop monster every time he woke up. The guy couldn't even get up on go to the bathroom without feel the eager to devour toxic slug. Just think about it, _no _bathroom breaks. Just sleeping in a watery tube for the rest of your life. That had to suck. But that was hard to keep in mind as the gooey behemoth covered you in smelly ooze.

The team had just finished apprehending Plasmas after he had just attacked the Jump City stadium. Robin had just finished talking to the police chief on what happened and was now helping him get statements from some of the witnesses. Starfire had been helping with damage control by picking up heavy pieces of debris. Cyborg stood near the T-car tinkering with his arm mumbling something about damaged circuits. Beast boy and Raven simple sat on the curb and waited to go home. Raven wasn't much of a people's person to get statement and was too psychologically tire to use her powers. Beast boy on the other hand just didn't feel up to it.

They sat silently next to each other for a few minutes. They both were covered in Plasmas goop. Raven was trying to get some of it off her cloak. She was going to need to shower and change _again._ The events of the day had been straining her, and she really needed to meditate.

Beast boy had been draining his shoe and look at the scene in front of him. It wasn't until he saw a familiar blond girl did he speak.

"Hey, Rae do you see that girl talking to Robin," Beast boy said while nudging her.

Raven looked up to see who he was talking about. "Yeah, I see her. What about her," Raven replied.

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?" he asked.

Raven looked at the girl more carefully then remembered, "Isn't she the girl from movie rental?"

Beast boy snapped his fingers in an epiphany, "Oh yeah, and the mall. Poor girl can't seem to catch a break can she?"

Raven just nodded her head. They stared as the poor blond girl in her stadium vendor uniform talking to Robin. Everything became silent between them once again. Beast boy then remember that incident that happened earlier that day.

"Hey, Raven I'm sorry about spilling tea all over you and your book," he said as he turned to look at the stoic girl. Raven gave a slight nod but kept her eyes forward. "I already told you Beast boy its fine," she replied evenly. "Are you sure? You mean you're not going to send me to another dimension or something?" he asked slightly confused. Raven rolled her eyes then continued to look in front of her. "Even if I wanted to send you to a different dimension I can't right now. I have a headache as big as your ego right," she said.

Beast boy paid that last comment no mind and smile at her. "Good, cuz I still have a bunch of jokes to tell you that will have you rolling," Beast boy said. That earned him another eye roll from Raven and a small but genuine smile.

* * *

**I always wondered about the girl in Fear Itself and Mother Mae-Eye. What's her name? How old is she? What does she think about? Anyways please Review, follow, and favorite. It helps me write if I know what you're thinking about. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I asked Santa for the ownership of the Teen Titans last year, He sent me a note that said Bwahahaha.**

* * *

Today was a new day. Raven had woken up this morning feeling renewed. After taking a long shower and putting in an hour's worth of meditation yesterday she felt significantly better. She was now in the common room sitting be the window drinking a cup of morning tea and looking out at the skyline. One thing good about living in a giant T-shaped building sitting conspicuously in the middle of the bay was the view. The sun had risen just over the taller buildings in the city and gentle shined its morning light on the water. Raven took in a deep refreshing breath. Yep, today was a new beginning.

"Good morning Raven," Robin greeted with a smile as he entered the room. Raven turned around to address her leader as he entered the kitchen. "Morning," she replied. Robin had made his way to the coffee maker. He took the empty pot and filled it with water to start making his coffee for the day. Raven had wondered why the boy wonder even bothered to make it every day. It wasn't like he had a problem getting up in the morning or he was grouchy if he didn't get his caffeine. If she had to guess, it would be that he did it out of a habit he picked up a long time ago.

Raven made her way to the island the separated the kitchen from the common area and pulled up a stool. After he was done pouring coffee beans into the machine he turned to talk to the young demoness. "Do you know where Cyborg is?" he asked making idle chitchat. Raven obliged him and said, "I think he is still asleep. He said something about having to fix his arm canon after Plasmas shot his slim into it."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait for him then," Robin sighed searching for his coffee mug.

"To lazy to make your own breakfast this morning?" she inquired.

"How'd you guess?" Robin replied before taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

The team usually made their own food when they got hungry but whenever they where to tired or lazy it was no surprised that they would wait around for Cyborg to cook. Raven followed suit and took a drink of her tea. A comfortable silence fell over the two. Raven enjoyed her mornings with Robin. It was one of those instances where her leader stopped being a leader and more of a friend. They just enjoyed each other's quiet company.

"Morning ya'll, who wants eggs and sausage?" Cyborg bellowed as he made his way through the doubled doors Starfire coming in right behind him. "Speak of the devil," Raven said as he too made his way in the kitchen. Robin walked over to the island and sat across from Raven. Starfire joined them, a radiant smile gracing her face. "Hello friends. How has your morning been thus far?" she said as she took her place next to her boyfriend. "Fine," Raven said.

The rest of breakfast Raven went in and out of listening to Starfire going on about a dream she had that involved something called a grog monster. She tried to understand what her friend was talking about but that was kind of hard to do with her alternating between English and Tamaranian and that made it even harder for her to pay attention. Breakfast itself was decent. It wasn't waffles but it was good like anything else the mechanized man made. Robin had convinced Cyborg an all protein meal was not what one would call balanced. So the eggs and sausage was accompanied by some toast and hash browns.

Breakfast was over and Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had moved into the living room. Beast boy had yet to show up, probably sleeping in as he usually did. Raven had taken dish duty and was now rising off the pan had used to make the eggs. She made sure to keep out the non-meat foods for when he woke up seeing as Cyborg wasn't going to make him any, to quote him, "that tofu garbage."

It was then a thought dawned on her. She could probably do it. She had seen Cyborg make eggs a ton of times. How hard can tofu eggs be? It would be a nice gesture on her part and wasn't as if it was some gourmet meal. It was just eggs. Raven put away the rest of the dishes and went to the fridge to search for the ingredients.

She didn't see anything that looked like eggs except for, well eggs, but she did see a box that said Egg Replacer on it. She took the pan she had finished washing and placed it on the stove. She opened the box and looked at the contents. This would probably be a little harder than she thought because the box was filled with mushy white stuff that she guessed was tofu.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin said as he looked over the girls shoulder. _"When did he get here?" _Raven thought. "Making eggs," she stated as she tried to pay him no mind. She had taken a decent amount of tofu out and sat it in the pan. Robin continued to hover close by and it was slowly starting to get on her nerves. She turned to glared at the boy, who quickly averted his eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?" she said in a dangerously even tone. "No, I just thought you'd like to know the stove was still off," Robin quipped as he leisurely made his way out of the kitchen. Raven huffed in frustration. "Maybe if he wasn't staring I would have seen that," she mumbled begrudgingly. After turning on the stove Raven watched as food began to cook.

It didn't look like any eggs she had ever had. It was all white and flat and looked nothing like yellow fluffiness she was use to. Raven inhaled deeply. It smelled like something was burning. That couldn't be right; it didn't look much different from when she started. Out the side of the pan smoke started to appear. What was going on?

"Your eggs are burning," the boy wonder had managed to sneak back into the kitchen. Raven had started to get a strange twitch in her eye. "Yes, I see that Robin," she said through gritted teeth. "You might want to stir it next time," he said making his way back to the couch to watch Starfire's nature documentary.

Raven dumped the mishap tofu eggs in the trash bin. Raven tried her hand at it again this time catching it on fire. Robin had once again intervened by telling her to turn the heat down. She tried a few more times. It quickly became less about doing a friendly gesture and more about not being best by a box of synthetic food.

By the time Beast boy had made his way in the common room she was visible agitated. He was going into the kitchen when Raven stopped him. "Here," she said shoving a plate of her last attempt at creating the laden concoction. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin and she was in no mood for objections.

The _thing_ on plate looked like looked disgusting and that was Beast boy putting it nicely. He honestly could think of what it was she had made or if it was safe to even consider eating. Cutting his loses he asked. "Eggs," she snarled she was not in the mood for stupid questions. "Rae you now I'm a vegetarian right?" he said with one eyebrow raised. "It tofu eggs, you bonehead," be this time the edges of her eyes started to glow. Beast boy could figure what possessed her to cook much less touch his tofu. She never really cooks anything, opting to wait for Cyborg or microwave something. But that didn't matter at the moment, what did was what he was going to do. To die by Raven or food poisoning.

Raven was clearly in a mood and was ready snap but that thing looked crunchy and soupy all at the same time. Really what did she _do_. The was no way he was going to anywhere near his face. It was as bad as Starfire's cooking. Maybe if he told her nicely he would be able get off scout free like last time. "No offence Raven but this looks like something one off the alien mutants in my movies would hack up," by the time he finished that sentence he was left wondering when exactly that foot got in his mouth and "eggs" in his face.

* * *

**Well that took longer than expected. Life did not seem to want to work with me these past couple days. Any who, that's enough about my problems. I felt a little weird about Beast boy getting of scott free, so I decided he needed a little punishment, though it was mostly Robin that got on her nerves. More on that the next chapter. Until than please review, favorite, and follow. Goodbye lovelies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I left the ownership of the Teen Titans in my other pants. Sorry, I don't have it.**

* * *

After the whole breakfast debacle Robin had called the team to be in training in ten minutes. This gave Beast boy enough time to clean the tofu egg out his face and head to the training room. While on his way Beast boy began thinking, yes thinking. Despite what his teammates might think sometimes, he thought a lot. Sure they were mostly about the latest episode of his favorite program or weird game theories but they were still thoughts. Now however his thoughts were settled on those of the empath that resided in the tower. Raven had been acting strange these past couple of days. Not only had she spared him once of a punishment that he deserved but the next day she had tried to make him breakfast. Yeah sure it looked like mutant slug and ended up mostly in his hair but still. Raven isn't one he would call bitchy or mean, Beast boy knew he could be obnoxious and over the top and sometimes needed to be taken down a peg, but he would be lying if he said she was the most considerate.

Something must be up with her._ Raven doesn't do breakfast_. Well, at least she doesn't cook it. The last time she tried to make breakfast it was because the end of the world was coming. That was a place Beast boy's really mind didn't need to go. He sincerely hoped his mind that was jumping to conclusions. He didn't think he could live through another Armageddon. Besides he was sure that if that was the case she would have said something this time. That still left the question unanswered. "_What was with Raven?" _he mused.

The girl had always been something of an enigma to him. Sure on the surface it all seemed as clear as day. She was a girl with a dark demeanor with a thirst for books and a love of tea, easy right? But then stuff like this happens, she does something out of nowhere without any explanation. Yeah those times where far and few in between but always confusing when they did happen.

Like the time she brought that Goth kid to the tower. Apparently they had met at that rave Blackfire had taken them to and kept in touch afterwards. If Beast boy were to be completely honest he didn't like the guy Like at all. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate the guy or anything. But every time the guy showed up Beast boy had the urge to release a frustrated groan. The guy didn't like ANYTHING. Seriously, when they had first met, what's his face, Beast boy tried to strike up a conversation with the guy and all he did was tell him how everything was pointless. He tried talking about video games, TV, music, even books and he was met with the same boring speech. Raven wasn't even that much of a downer on her worst day. The guy seriously got on his nerves. Being a superhero, that kind of mentality can be a hazard to one's health. If everything was pointless then what's the point of fighting then? Seriously, what did she like about him anyways? Every time he saw them together they would just stand and stare out into space not talking or even acknowledging each other. What kind of fun was that? After about a month of the guy showing up at the tower he had left as quickly as he appeared. Beast boy wasn't sure if Raven was still in contact with the guy but at least he didn't have to talk about the pointlessness of everything again.

Still thinking and not paying attention to where he was going Beast boy ran into a door. He had made to the training room. Not getting much done after the walk down there he decided he'll just figure out what was with Raven later. Now was the time to show everybody what he's got. Entering the room, still rubbing the sore spot he got, he saw that everyone was already there waiting Robin to give out the orders.

"Okay everyone today is combat training. We will be rotating partner until everybody has had the chance to spare with everyone. The first two rounds will be Starfire and Cyborg, and Raven and Beast boy," Robin pause to hear any objections. When none came he grinned and continued to read from his clipboard. "These will be one round matches, first one to quit or step out of the circle looses, any question?" Robin said looking up at the group. The rest of the titans where lined up across the two sparing mats that lay across the middle of the gym. Beast boy standing between Cyborg and Starfire raised his hand, "Yeah, what are the rules for these?" he asked. "Today we're taking it easy after yesterdays fight with Plasmas. No holds or gauging of the eyes (obviously), powers and weapons are prohibited," Robin said setting the clipboard down on a nearby bench.

The team nodded their heads in response and went off to their respective mats. Beast boy stood across the matt from Raven who decided to forgo her cowl. It was rare to see the empath without her signature cloak and, he had to say, it was kind of distracting. Without the giant piece of cloth covering her there really wasn't that much to her outfit. For goodness sakes she didn't even were pants. There for the world to see was Raven's strong slender legs. He would be lying if he said the view wasn't somewhat appealing. She was an attractive girl and he was, after all, a red blood young man. He wasn't blind.

Realizing he might have been staring a little longer then appropriate he shifted his gaze to her face. To put it simple, she didn't look to happy. Eyebrows nicked, frown present, and arms crossed, yep, that was definitely an irritated Raven. But she didn't seem irritated with him or at least not paying attention to him. Her head was turned away and seemed to be focused on something else.

Well at least it wasn't him that had managed to piss her off this time. She continued to stare off and Beast boy was starting to feel a bit awkward. Making a noise to get the girl's attention he was greeted with a pair of glaring purple eyes. "Okay, maybe she was angry with him," Beast boy thought as rubbed the back of his head. "Your going to go bald if you keep rubbing your head like that," Raven said. Beast boy quickly put his hand down and utter a nervous laugh, "Hehehe, sorry." Raven said nothing as she stepped into the sparing circle Beast boy followed suit.

* * *

After a quick bow they took a fitting stance. Raven the first to move going for knee to the chest. Beast boy quickly dodged it and countered with a successful sweep of the legs. Catching herself before she hit the matt she backed up slightly. He was fast and she was at a disadvantage. She was going to think of a strategy. Taken advantage of her slight pass Beast boy took the opportunity try to land a body shot. Raven noticed however and move out the way, his hand just grazing her. Stepping to Beast boy's right she managed to elbow him in the side. Trying to stay close to her opponent she went in to knee him in the gut. He managed to block her and went in for a knee of his own. After stagger a bit Raven released a flurry of punches. Caught off guard slightly by her quick recovery Beast boy take a few steps back dodging every hit. Raven didn't let up assault quickly closing the distant the changeling had made. They had made there way to the edge of the circle, Beast boy's feet barely in. Raven had him right where she wanted him, she delivered the final blow with a kick sending the green teen off the matt and on his butt.

"Alright I give," Beast boy said flopping to the ground. He lied there try to catch his breath. Raven approached, breathing slightly heavy, and offered him a hand. " The match is already over genius," she replied heaving the boy up. Beast boy dusted himself and walk over to the bench were Robin had put his clipboard. Starfire and Cyborg where still going at it with Star having the upper hand. She gracefully dodged the Cyborg's attacks as if it were second nature to her. Robin near them observing the fight.

Raven walked over to were she had left her cloak and grabbed a water the lay beside the bench. "do you think Robin will stop ogling his girlfriend long enough to notice that we're done here?" Beast boy asked taking a gulp out of his own water bottle. "I think he can stand to hover over someone else this morning, if you ask me." Raven responded taking a seat next to him on the bench. Beast boy turn toward her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Robin was being a bit of a pest this morning," she elaborated. Beast boy let out a sign of relief, " Oh, I thought you were still angry at me," he said wiping his brow. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and replied," I wouldn't go so far as to say that I'm not."

"Ugh, I new it was to good to be true," he said slouching in his spot.

"One would simple be grateful for the gesture of make them breakfast and not call it alien vomit," she said raising an eyebrow to him.

"Rae, you know I struggle with knowing what is socially acceptable to say. The filter between my mouth and brain is none existent."

"I can take witness to that," Raven said.

"See, we understand each other. Nice to see we can put all this behind us." Beast boy stood up to stretch his back with a smile on his face.

" I didn't say I wasn't still upset with you," she said crossing her arms.

"But you said..." Beast boy said arms going limp at his side.

"I simple agreed that you lack common sense" she explained.

"So what can I do to make it up to you. You already kicked my butt." He said sitting back down on the bench.

"That just a sparring match but for the part how to make it up to me..." Raven put her hand to her chin and seemed to really consider his offer. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

* * *

After training had finished Raven walked out of the gym feeling sore all over. Sparing was defiantly her least favorite day of training. Free weights she could go at her own pace and no one would bother her, during course training she had the advantage of using her powers. Sparring with super strong aliens and conspicuously colored ninja for 15 to 30 minutes had its way of wearing you out a little more than dumb weights. _"Taking it easy my ass."_ Speaking of the walking traffic light, he seemed to be a little more snug than usual this morning. His constant pestering at breakfast only seem to be the tip of the iceberg that was frustrating Raven. She could have been reading it wrong but during assigning sparring partners the boy wonder seem to be giving off a mischievous almost childish vibe. Even so much as grinning about whatever was spinning in his head. She could help but feel like he was up to something or knew something, but it didn't seem to end there. No, just like this morning he would seeming appear out of nowhere, add his two cents, and go back to whatever it was that he was doing. These antics were becoming tiresome. Whatever the joke was she didn't get it.

"Hello Raven, have a nice work out?"

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." _Raven had to physically stop herself from groaning, " What do you want?"

"Can't I just talk with a friend?" Robin smiled as he slung a towel over his shoulder.

"You know this isn't just about talking. You've been purposely being a pain in my side all day and I want to know why." She fully turning toward him.

"Just trying to help a friend out with her romantic endeavors."

"So_ that's_ what this is about. When did you find out?" She said crossing her arms. They had completely stopped walking and were now face each other in the hallway. "I've had my suspicions for about three weeks now. They were confirmed when I heard you didn't fling Beast boy out the tower for soaking your book in tea," he answered.

"You make it sound like I toss him out the tower all the time," she said.

"Not all the time but we do know what's likely to set you off." Robin said leaning against the wall behind him. Raven matched him on the other wall and asked, " So who told you about yesterday?"

"Who else but Cyborg?" he said answering her question with a question.

"Figures, he can be such a gossip sometimes. Does anybody else know?" She asked.

" About your crush on Beast boy? Well Beast boy is pretty dense so it might take him a while, I'm not sure if Cyborg knows, but Star was the first one to pick up on it. Oh, and Star is planning on taking you shopping today, something about earthly female bonding. I would start getting ready if I were you," he said as pushed off the wall. This did get a groan out of the demoness. " Have fun," he called at he made his way down the hall.

" I'll try, and about that help I don't need it," she called after him.

"Noted."

* * *

***Awkwardly walking on stage* Hey guys it's been awhile. I'm sorry to be getting this out to you so super duper later. I know I**** said it would be out in November and I wish I had a better excuse than just life happen but I don't. **

**Well this chapter we know why Robin was being a pest. Does Raven need any help? Who knows maybe she is being her usual stubborn self. Beast boy seems to be attract to her at least, so that might help her out. Did Robin seem a little OOC to you? **

**Next Chapter is female bonding. See ya then loves.**


End file.
